Expectations
by smiley777
Summary: Hermione is all grown up and is going through the feelings of love, lust and sex. She trys to residt but a certian blonde pulled her in and now there is no way out.


  
  
Chapter 1: Where We All Stand "Perfection" Hermione grumbled as the red silk dress slide down her body, fitting to every one of her curves. "Hermione, your parents just want the best for you" Josie smiled. "Why is it that this dress only scream's one thing" Hermione pulled on the hem of the skirt. "Because sex is about everything" Josie pushed Hermione in front of the mirror. "Sex, love and happiness, has nothing to do perfection" Hermione frowned. "Sure it does" Josie beamed. "School starts in a few days" Hermione turned to her friend. "I know, I'm going to miss you" Josie pulled Hermione into a hug and laughed a small cry. "So exactly what is head girl" Josie pulled their attention to something Hermione was proud of. "Well I get to do everything I couldn't do before" Hermione laughed knowing it was true. "Such as" Josie giggled. "Read books butt naked in the library" Hermione laughed. "It's true, you probably would" Josie stopped and glanced at the floor. "I better go, I have to go back to my dad's" Josie grabbed her car keys from Hermione's table and walked out the front door. Hermione stood there in the red dress that distracted her from every bit of information was stored in her head. She glanced down and ran back up to her room. When her bedroom door swung open Hermione was pushed down to the ground. "Mudblood, it took me forever to find you" Lucius stepped out the door and stared at the young woman on the floor. "What are you doing here" Hermione was still on the ground rubbing her head. "Well, I know your going to be head girl, and well Draco is the head boy" Lucius drawled. "Granger, I don't need you messing this up for me, Draco only has a few months until the dark mark, and you will die, and we don't need you getting in the way of that" Lucius grabbed Hermione by the arm and threw her on her bed. Hermione got to her feet. "Malfoy, you think I care what happens to your son" Hermione screamed. "Don't get me wrong mudblood, I doubt you want to die" Lucius pushed Hermione back down. "So I'm just going to say you will probably do whatever you can to stop this" Lucius put his hands on her two shoulders. "Your right" Hermione stared up at him. "But your still going to die" Lucius got on top of Hermione. "I don't want to die" Hermione whispered. Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was still lying on the ground outside her door. Hermione got to her feet and looked around. In her room was a letter. Watch your back, I will return, was all it read. Hermione pulled off the dress and put it in her trunk with her other school supplies. Hermione glanced in the mirror. She stared at her reflection forever. Her legs had grown giving her a longer figure and her once bushy hair had finally been tamed to lose flowing cinnamon curls. She had matured over a period of time. She was older, more grown up. Hermione was shaken by the thought of it. She knew what it meant. Perfection was out the window and in the door came sex. For someone who was seventeen Hermione found it strange that she wasn't craving the feeling of someone inside her, next to her, and just holding her. Hermione climbed into bed and cried. She cried for herself and what was happening to her. The next morning Hermione went down stair to find her mom had left a note. Hermione, Your father and I are going to be gone before you leave. Actually we aren't coming home for a few months take care, we will write though. Love you. Hermione crumpled the paper in her fist as she pulled out a bagel and headed outside. Her mind was clouded by thoughts. Hermione threw the bagel to some near by ducks and walked back inside. Tomorrow she would leave for school. Hermione ran up to her room and tore threw her trunk and dressers, not knowing what she was looking for. She came to a journal and slowly opened it. Inside was a picture of Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled and turned the page. It was what she wrote her last day of 6th year. Today is my last day of school. I'm going to miss it loads. Today I got a letter from someone but I don't know who it is. This is what it says. Don't be threatened by what will come. For in a while it is sure to pass. And in the end you will live. I may loath you but my heart has and will never be destined for what will come. You wont know until later but this is what I thought would be my way of a heads up. I don't know what kind of joke it is but I really don't mind its funny just to read. Well Ron finally kissed me but I told him I wasn't ready. Sure I have kissed boys its just that I felt like I had the disadvantage. And I hate the feeling that I'm weak so he has to wait until I have matured. Hermione reread the note over and over. Draco had written the letter and Ron was expecting sex. Hermione glanced at the clock it was 4 in the afternoon.  
  
. 


End file.
